


Moments

by Androjack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androjack/pseuds/Androjack
Summary: Every little moment in the Malfoy family.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Date night  
> Even though we tend to associate dating with the beginning of a relationship, the research shows that going on regular dates can help keep the fun and intimacy alive in a marriage.

“Hermione, when the last time we have a date?” Draco asks across the dining table. The dining room is a bit messy because Scorpius has started eating solid recently and looks like he doesn’t like it too much. The food is splattered everywhere and he doesn’t take the food, mostly it spits and falls to the table and his cloth. 

Hermione looks worn down, try to coax Scorpius to eat more his food and failing to do the job,  
” come on honey, a little bit more and we are done in this torture for the day” 

Draco looks amused by his two most precious people in the world. He doesn’t even believe his luck because he can create a beautiful family despite everything.  
“I don’t know, maybe before Scorpius came? Honestly, I forget,” she answers absent-mindedly

“let's go date, my mom can have him for one night” Draco tries to persuade Hermione with his smirk and dark look. 

“ I don’t know Draco, I mean, sure I believe Narcissa can have him, but I don’t know, it's hard” Hermione relents his idea. She knows sooner or later she should be okay with separation. But she still didn’t like the idea for now. Scorpius is a miracle for them. Besides, if Narcissa takes Scorpius for one night she thinks it will be best to use the time to catch up the sleep she lost because of Scorpius. 

“ come on Hermione we don’t even need to get out, nice dinner in the home is enough” Draco still persuades her, to be honest, he miss Hermione. Miss her laugh, miss their talk, miss the time they spend together just be present for each other. Scorpius is a miracle for both of them after all the things in their life, but he truly misses his wife.

Hermione looks at her husband and sees the look he gave her. She knows he misses her but takes care a baby is hard, even Draco helps in every step. They take turns to care for him, but still, Hermione is the one who spends her time 24/7 with him for now. It's tiring her out and she longs to have a decent sleep. But a relationship is hard work, right? Everything should be communicated and they should take time for each other. She misses him too. 

“Okay, we can have a date this weekend, Narcissa can take Scorpius for one night” Hermonie cave into the temptation having a wonderful night with her husband  
Draco smiles so wide and his eyes glint with love, happiness, and gratefulness.  
Draco stands up from his chair and comes to Hermione, “I miss you,” he said after a kiss in her forehead  
Hermione tilted her head and says to her husband “ and I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first-time try writing, and I attempt to make one shot for every prompt I have in my email. I'm sorry if have so much grammatical error


End file.
